


The Origins of gEt hElP

by Loki_Wolfie



Category: Asgardians of the Galaxy, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Cookies, Cute Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Wolfie/pseuds/Loki_Wolfie
Summary: What happens when two young AEs get their hands on a plan. A plan, for cookies.





	The Origins of gEt hElP

Midnight had fallen upon the golden halls of Asgard, realm of the gods. Two brothers were plotting wicked schemes within their chamber. Words of treason filled the air as they spoke. “So. Howth shalth we taketh thy cookies?” Asked the blonde haired child. “Thor, quit the Shakespearian. You REALLY messed it all up.” Replied the younger raven haired child. Thor gave his younger brother a dirty look. “Fine Loki-doki have it your way, snakeface.” “Whatever, airhead” was the instant snarky comeback. The brothers turn away from each other. But their need for delicious goods went against them. “I want the cookies!!!”

They snuck toward the door, creaking it open slightly, checking for any intruders prowling the dimly lit corridors. Tip toe, tip toe, they moved silently down the stairs, every twist and turn in the golden halls filled with shadow. The two smol childs moved unnoticed through the dark. “Bwother! Are we theeere yeeeeet????” Asked Thor loudly. “Silence!” Hissed the mildly miffed god of mischief. “And use proper grammar! I mean ‘Bwother?’ Are you kidding me?” Quickly they arrived in the scary kitchens. A dark silhouette stood before them, scowling.

“Whatcha kiddos doin at the kitchens at dis timma night eh?” “Uhm…” Says the silver-tongued Loki elegantly. “Cookies?” “Quick brother! Let’s throw something at him!” Yells Thor. “But… I forgot my daggers…?” “HOW ABOUT LET’S THROW YOU!” “No. NONONONONONONONONO!” Yelps Loki, instantly turning into a large fish. Thor grabs the slippery beast by the tail and, with the mighty strength of a 600 year old AEs, lobs the fish at the cook. The cook is promptly knocked out, leaving a disgruntled small Jotunn sitting on his head. “So… cookies?”

 

 


End file.
